


flirting (with me?)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Jisung is dense, M/M, Making Out, minor jeongin/minho, skz are tired of his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung: are you flirting with me?hyunjin: i have been for the past year but thank you for noticingor five times hyunjin flirts with jisung and the one time he does something about it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 359





	flirting (with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic like 6 months ago and decided to finish it today for some reason so here you go! this is unedited so i'm sorry for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy!!

**zero**

Jisung was confused. 

It all started when Changbin asked him about Hyunjin. He had just woken up, grabbing something to eat in his sleep-deprived state. He could barely process Felix hugging him from behind saying “Good morning!” let alone Changbin swinging around the corner asking, “Hey, are you and Hyunjin dating?” He blinked twice, slowly moving to grab his drink. Felix let go of him, moving to poke his cheek. 

“Jisung?” 

“Huh?” His eyelids were drooping down, it felt like gravity became ten times stronger. 

“Are you dating Hyunjin?” Changbin asked again. The gears were turning in his head very slowly, and there it was. The lightbulb going off in his brain. He spat out his drink, wide-eyed. Changbin was so nonchalant about it too, like he was asking about the schedule or a song that they were working on. Felix stared at him blankly, like he already knew what the answer was. 

“No? Why would you think that?” He responded, his cheeks feeling hot. Why did the idea of Changbin thinking he was dating Hyunjin make him feel so flustered?

Felix let out a noise of surprise while Changbin chose to sit on the stool next to him, replying with “you’re not?” They both looked very confused, as the idea of him  _ not _ dating Hyunjin was completely unrealistic. 

“Should I be?” 

“You flirt all the time, I just assumed,” Changbin responded, scrolling through his phone as if his words didn’t have an impact. And they definitely  _ did.  _

And from that moment on Jisung couldn’t think about anything else. Did he flirt with Hyunjin? Did Hyunjin flirt with him? He couldn’t escape from the constant questions flying through his head, and it only got worse whenever he was with Hyunjin. He began to overanalyze absolutely everything. 

Whenever Hyunjin got a little too close, when he felt his hand on his thigh, or when Hyunjin’s arms found themselves securely wrapped around his waist, all he could think about was Changbin’s voice in his ear whispering,  _ he’s flirting with you.  _ And he didn’t just focus on the touches. Everything Hyunjin said was under critical analysis.

**one**

The first time Hyunjin said anything remotely flirty after this realization was when they were at dance practice, practicing the choreo for their new song. The rest of the members had left for a break while Hyunjin was helping Jisung with a move he couldn’t seem to grasp. 

Jisung couldn’t stop the heat spreading across his cheeks when Hyunjin placed his hand on his waist, trying to move Jisung into position. He was right behind him too, his breath fanning over Jisung’s ear. He shivered. This stuff never used to bother Jisung, Hyunjin has helped him with his dancing so many times, why did it affect him so much now? 

His mind turned to mush, and he messed up the move even worse than before. 

“Sungie? Are you feeling okay?” Hyunjin asked with that oh so sweet voice of his. He reached up to place his hand lightly on Jisung’s forehead. “Hot,” he mumbled, “maybe you should get some rest?” 

He didn’t move his hand, only moving it to brush the bangs out of Jisung’s eyes. It was incredibly intimate and Jisung only felt himself get hotter. It’s embarrassing how Hyunjin mistook how flustered he was for a fever, but maybe it was for the better. Jisung looked up at him, Hyunjin’s gentle gaze burning holes through his skin. Everything seemed to freeze except for them, Jisung becoming trapped in Hyunjin’s captivating eyes. 

“Jisung?” Hyunjin asked again, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Jisung unconsciously leaned into it, a lazy smile finding its way to his face. 

“I feel fine,” he said a little too dreamily, reaching up to grab Hyunjin’s wrist with his hand, rubbing small patterns into his skin. 

“Maybe you do have a fever…” Hyunjin replied, lacing their fingers together and pulling him towards the door. 

“I don’t,” Jisung pouted, “I need to practice.” His cheeks puffed out, indignation written on his face. 

“How are you so cute?” Hyunjin cooed at him, giving his hand a squeeze. Jisung froze. Was this flirting? Hyunjin has called him cute before… Was that flirting too? 

  
  


**two**

“Hey, Jisung,” Hyunjin greeted, walking past him in the living room. He had made himself comfortable on the couch, notepad out writing down lyrics. 

“Yeah?” He asked, barely glancing up. There was a sudden burst of inspiration and he wanted to get everything down before it disappeared. 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“I mean, yeah. I only slept for like two hours last night and barely even five the night before. I could really use some sleep but there’s always work to do, especially with our comeback coming up and —” 

“Oh, I thought it was from running through my head all day,” Hyunjin responded before he made his way onto the couch, giving Jisung absolutely no room. He snuggled into Jisung’s side, murmuring in content before closing his eyes. 

Felix, who sat in a chair across the room, mouthed  _ flirting _ before putting his headset back on and immersed himself in his game. 

Jisung felt himself freeze against Hyunjin’s warm body. sure, Hyunjin has used pick-up lines with him before, but because of his most recent existential crisis, it struck a different chord in him. 

“Sungie~” Hyunjin whined, wrapping his arms around his waist. He snuggled his head into the crook of his neck and just looked so delicately small. It was absolutely adorable. Jisung hesitantly wrapped one of his arms around him and lazily ran his fingers through his hair, almost melting at the pleased sounds Hyunjin was making. 

**three**

It was during a vlive when Jisung became way too conscious of the way Hyunjin was touching him. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing, but it didn’t seem entirely platonic. The eight of them decided to talk to the fans after an overseas concert, wanting to show how grateful they were. They were splayed over the two hotel beds in the room. Changbin was using Seungmin’s lap as a pillow, Chan and Felix were a tangled mess of arms and legs, and Minho had his arms securely wrapped around Jeongin’s waist. It’s safe to say the group wasn’t shy about cuddling or touching. But this time, Jisung’s heart was beating way too fast. Hyunjin had pulled Jisung into his lap, which in itself wasn’t what was making Jisung panic. It was the fact that Hyunjin slid his hand under Jisung’s shirt, softly massaging his stomach. It wasn’t too obvious so the fans wouldn’t see, but it was enough to make Jisung feel hot. Too hot. 

“Jisung?” Hyunjin whispered into his ear, “you okay?”

“Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Chan’s been calling your name for about a minute now…” 

Jisung’s head shot up, bumping into Hyunjin’s chin. “Ahh, Jisung,” Hyunjin groaned, his hand fluttering up from Jisung’s stomach to soothe the pain from the impact. Jisung whimpered at the loss of warmth. 

“Hey, Jisung,” Minho began, “you okay?” 

Jisung grimaced, backing into Hyunjin in an attempt to make himself smaller. “Yeah, ‘m fine,” he responded quietly, hoping that Minho would leave it at that. 

Minho quirked his eyebrow before directing his attention back at Jeongin, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to mess it up. The rest of the group easily forgot about what happened with Jisung and Hyunjin, focusing on Jeongin’s annoyance at Minho messing his hair up. 

“Sungie…” Hyunjin said softly, his hands moving to massage at his waist. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting really weird lately.” 

Pink dusted his cheeks, as he choked on what to say. “I just…” Hyunjin could sense his hesitation, slipping his hands under his shirt once again to rub his skin soothingly. 

“It’s okay, take your time.” 

Jisung absolutely  _ despised  _ how sweet and caring Hyunjin was. It just wasn’t fair. How could someone be so pretty and talented and beautiful and genuine and… 

Fuck. 

He knew why it was different now, and that was something he couldn’t accept. 

“There’s this song I’ve been working on, and nothing ever sounds right,” he lied easily, “I’ve been preoccupied with that recently.” 

“It’s okay, Jisung. You’re a genius with producing, I’m sure you’ll come up with something soon. And hey, if you ever need an extra ear, you can always come to me.” 

Fuck Hwang Hyunjin and how sweet he was. 

**four**

_ hyunie _

sungie~~~

i miss you

_ me _

i saw you five minutes ago

_ hyunie _

five minutes too long

can you come cuddle with me :D

pleaseee

_ me _

you’re so clingy

_ hyunie _

but you love it heheh

Did he? 

Did he love how Hyunjin always wanted his attention? How Hyunjin always wanted his arms around Jisung’s waist? 

Did he love when Hyunjin’s attention was only on him? 

_ hyunie _

jisunggg

where are you :(

_ me _

you big baby

_ hyunie _

your big baby <3

What the fuck. 

“He’s flirting with you,” a voice said over his shoulder. 

Jisung threw his phone to the side, turning around to face the person who was spying on him. 

“Jeongin?” 

“That’s me,” he teased, jumping onto his bed. “You and Hyunjin have been dancing around each other for ages… It’s been exhausting, honestly.” 

“What?” 

“Everyone knows except for you two. Just go kiss Hyunjin and all of our problems will be solved.” 

“I can’t just… Kiss Hyunjin?” 

“It’s easy. You stand up on your tippy toes cause you’re short and lean in and kiss him.”

“It’s not easy!” 

“Oh, so are you admitting you like him?” 

His phone rang. 

Thank god, he wouldn’t have to deal with Jeongin and how annoying he was anymore. 

“Hello?” Jisung answered without looking at who it was. 

“Sungie,” Hyunjin whined, “I miss you.” 

“Fine. I’m coming.” 

Jisung swore he could hear Hyunjin’s smile through the screen. 

“Was it Hyunjin?” Jeongin asked, smirking once Jisung put down his phone. 

Jisung ignored him, standing up on his way out of the room. 

“Remember! It’s that easy to kiss him!” 

Jisung slammed the door behind him. 

**five**

“Hey Hyunjin,” Minho started.

It was the middle of their weekly movie night, and to no one’s surprise, Hyunjin had found a way to wrap himself entirely around Jisung. 

“Yeah?” 

“If you had to marry any one of us, who would it be?” Jisung froze, silently cursing Minho. Maybe this had been his plan all along. He had been the one to choose this movie, where in order to get out of an arranged marriage, the main character chose one of their friends to marry. 

Hyunjin wasted no time in answering. “That’s easy. I’d marry Jisung.” 

“How come?” Minho prodded, a sly smile making its way onto his face. 

“He’s so cute and small,” he responded, “and he gives the best cuddles.” 

“Hey! I’m not that small,” Jisung interrupted. 

“Compared to me, you are,” Hyunjin giggled. He lowered his voice, whispering into Jisung’s ear, “don’t worry, I love how tiny you are.” 

That combined with Hyunjin’s hot breath on his neck caused Jisung to shiver. He stuffed his face into Hyunjin’s chest, hiding the red blush that littered his cheeks. 

“Cute,” Hyunjin muttered. He threaded his fingers into Jisung’s hair, beginning to play with it absentmindedly while he turned his focus back on the movie. 

Jisung had forgotten all about the movie. 

**one**

Hyunjin was at dance practice, and Jisung missed him entirely too much. He couldn’t focus on writing any lyrics, so he mindlessly made his way to Hyunjin’s room, crawling into his bed. He covered himself in the sheets, gently falling asleep with the scent of Hyunjin enveloping him. 

He blinked open his eyes, the feeling of a warm body sliding in next to him ripping him out from his dreams. 

“Jinnie…?” He asked, sleepiness dripping from his voice. 

“Yeah,” the boy replied softly, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. “Did you miss me?”

“Mhm…”

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin said, giggling. 

Maybe it was the fact Jisung felt like he was still in a dream that made him say this, or that he was still delirious from sleep. 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“I have been for the past year, but thank you for noticing.” 

“Wait. You what?” Jisung was wide awake now. He sat up in the bed, surprise lighting up his features. 

“I thought I made it obvious,” Hyunjin smiled, trying to grab at Jisung to pull him back into his arms. 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung stated seriously, “what? What is this?” 

“Whatever you want it to be.” He finally succeeded in dragging Jisung back down with him, snuggling his face into Jisung’s neck. 

“I didn’t think they were serious…” 

“Who?” 

“Changbin. Felix. Jeongin. Minho… Honestly probably all of them.” 

“Serious about what?” 

“That you were flirting with me.” 

“Why wouldn’t they be serious?”

“I mean… I’m me, and you’re you.” 

Hyunjin brought his hand up, caressing Jisung’s cheek softly. “Yeah, you’re you. That’s why I like you.” 

“But you’re so… so amazing…” 

“And you are too,” Hyunjin replied, blinking back at Jisung in confusion. “What’s wrong with me liking you?” 

Jisung stared back at him, thousands of thoughts making their way through his mind at once. 

Maybe he could finally accept it. What he knew was true, what he was trying to forget. 

A flashback of Jeongin’s words from before echoed throughout the room.  _ It’s easy. _

Jisung leaned forward, kissing Hyunjin on the lips. 

His lips were better than anything he could have ever imagined. So soft, heavenly. Hyunjin began to kiss him back, pulling Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. Jisung’s arms found themselves wrapped around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him even closer. 

“Hyunjin,” he whispered against his lips, unable to make himself pull away. 

Hyunjin did it instead, disconnecting their lips and waiting for Jisung to continue. 

“I really like you. I like you a lot.” 

That sweet smile of his enveloped his face, his eyes crinkling into those tiny crescents that Jisung loved. He leaned forward once again, capturing Jisung’s lips with his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**skz <3**

_ evil maknae _

[video attached] 

_ cat luvr _

very sexy

_ annoying hyung _

FINALLY

_ soulmate _

ARE THEY DATING NOW??????

_ crazy leader _

we can finally work without their 

tension getting in the way

_ no fucks given _

gross

_ me _

JEONGIN WHAT THE FUCK

_ my hyunie _

we’re a hot couple, aren’t we

_ me _

HYUNJIN 

_ evil maknae _

all i wanted to do was find you 

to get minho to stop bothering

me but i found something much

better instead 

_ cat luvr _

you love when i bother you

though <3

_ evil maknae _

no comment

_ me _

this is jiphobic

_ my hyunie _

you look so cute in the 

video sungie :(( 

_ me _

US MAKING OUT

IS CUTE???

_ soulmate _

yes

_ annoying hyung _

^^^

_ my hyunie _

you’re always cute

_ no fucks given _

they’re just going to be even more

disgusting now. 

i hate this

_ crazy leader _

don’t pretend you aren’t happy

for them, i see you smiling

at your phone

_ my hyunie _

ily seungminnie hehe 

_ me _

eye-

_ my hyunie _

i’m gonna make out with sungie

some more, don’t interrupt

us this time

_ cat luvr _

i really thought jisung would make a 

sassy comment back at hyunjin but

i guess he’s too preoccupied

_ evil maknae _

and you’re now preoccupied with 

my fist in your face

_ cat luvr _

what if we kissed instead? 

_ evil maknae _

… 

_ no fucks given _

get a room

  
  



End file.
